Lost
by RhiannonMuir
Summary: It's summer and Carol had just met Daryl Dixon. While Carol is having problems at home she has no one to help her other than Daryl. After one night they become more than they thought they would. No Walkers, and they are about 15-16. c: Caryl
1. Meeting the Dixon's

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

It's been four weeks since summer started and I hadn't gotten my camera until today. There hadn't been much to capture until I went into the woods a little more up the mountain. I didn't know my way around and I was lost. I've only been out here for no more than an hour and I've taken about twenty pictures of my surroundings. I had been scared about being alone in here until I saw a boy wondering around that was about my age. He couldn't be over sixteen.

I was trying to be as quiet as I could following him taking a couple pictures. He was silent going through the trees as if he'd lived and been out here all his life.

Once he climbed over the fallen down tree I waited a moment then did the same. When I got on top I looked around. He was gone just like that. I turned around and yelped falling onto the ground. Some how he had snuck right behind me while I was getting up.

"Are ya following me?" He asked in a deep southern accent which was really common around here.

"No." I replied still on the ground.

"Are ya sure? I could hear ya behind me for 'bout a mile." He said jumping down by me.

"I-I was lost." I stuttered

"Come on." He muttered

"What?" I asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Ouch." I winced lifting my leg up a bit.

"Ya hurt?" He asked looking at me strange

"My ankle." I replied

He suddenly picked me up walking over to a patch of grass and set me down. He knelt beside me and began trying to push up my pant leg to see my ankle. I jerked my leg away in pain. When he saw my pants were too tight he pulled out a knife. I started shake as he got closer.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." He mumbled pulling my leg over to him again.

"Promise?" I whimpered

"Sure. Whatever. Stop movin." He groaned

I listened to what he said and then he began carefully sliding the tip of the knife into the leg of my jeans. I stared at him as he turned it upward cutting the fabric. After pulling the cut part up he started feeling it. I tried to not whimper to much at the pain.

"Ugh. Fuck. Ya need to be careful. Ya fuckin sprained it. It's getting dark don't think yer gonna be able to get home tonight." He sighed.

"Where am I supposed to go? Are you just going to leave me here? I'm going to be in so much trouble." I asked tearing up

"I ain't leavin yer ass no where." He snapped

"Who are you anyways?" I muttered

"Daryl Dixon." He said lifting me back up.

"I'm Carol, sorry for all this." I said

"Yeah." He replied carrying me through a the remainder of the trees.

The trip there was silent and I could tell Daryl was getting tired of holding me. When a cabin came into view he set me down and started pulling me to it.

"What ya got there Darylina?" a voice said from the window.

Once I got a closer view I saw it was a man in his late twenties. Daryl had just growled in response to him. When we got to the porch he jerked me up and threw me over his shoulder walking inside of the house and straight to a small room. He finally set me down again on a bed then quickly left the room.

"I found 'er in the woods." Daryl said in a hushed voice outside of the room to someone.

I began looking around the empty room until the other man come in. "Ain't you a pretty little thing. Why were ya out in those woods all alone?" He asked

"Get outta my room Merle." Daryl growled

"Ain't like yer gonna bang her." Merle replied winking at me.

"Get the fuck out." Daryl snapped.

Once Merle walked away Daryl grabbed a sleeping bag and laid it onto the ground. "You don't have to sleep on the ground." I said quietly.

He looked over at me and nodded. I pulled open the blanket getting in and scooting over to give him room. When he turned off the light he slowly got in the bed keeping as much distance in between us as possible. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

_It was pitch black outside a very dim light shining from the stars. There was a boy standing at the edge of the forest. He had a scary but comforting feeling about him. I was urged to go to him. As I got near the boy he would get farther away and stop as if waiting for me to follow him. Without realizing it I was led to a dead tree. The tree had a gray tone and was surrounded by a grassy clearing. The grass was knee length and dead. As I turned to go back after the boy disappearing he was behind me. I could only see his back and when he turned I tried to let out a scream but couldn't. His eyes were consumed by darkness. It was the same boy that I had met earlier that day. His mouth was cut to have a permanent smile. He tilted his head looking at me. When he began leaning toward me I started whimpering and crying wanting to back up and get away, but was already pushed against the tree. His hand went up by my face as he ran his bloodied fingers along my cheeks. Suddenly he backed away and I started to run. When I looked back he was there chasing me. I came along a cabin and ran inside. I came along a room and went in. As I shut the door I saw a girl and boy. The boy was trying to comfort the girl who was crying. Getting closer I realized who they were. It was Daryl and me. I backed up falling over something and hitting my head. Everything went black._

* * *

"Shh, it's okay." Daryl said making me look at him.

"I need to go home." I sobbed trying to get up.

"It's still dark." He protested.

"I don't care. Please, take me home." I whimpered breathing heavy.

"Okay." He sighed getting up.

He quickly walked over to Merle who was on the couch watching T.v.

"Let me use the truck." Daryl muttered

"Ya gotta be jokin. Ya find a good lookin' girl in the woods and ya don't even fuck 'er?" Merle laughed throwing the keys at Daryl.

"Fuck off." Daryl growled grabbing my hand pulling me out the door.

"Sorry." he mumbled opening the truck door for me.

I quickly hopped in and buckled my seat belt. When Daryl started the truck he looked over to me, "What way?"

"Left." I said with a small frown.

Other than telling him directions the ride was quiet. It was a comfortable quiet though. He lived pretty close to me. It's not like it mattered though. I had no idea if I'd ever see or talk to him again. I took a quick glance at him once we got on my street. "It's the white house at the end of the street." I sighed.

Once he parked in front of my house I wished I would've stayed at his home. My parents would be pissed off. "Thank you. For helping with my ankle and driving me home this late." I smiled.

"Wasn't a problem." He nodded

He turned his head towards me right as I was about to place a kiss on his cheek and our lips touched. I had almost pulled away when I could feel him tense, but then he leaned into the accidental kiss. As we broke apart I knew my cheeks had to be as red as Daryl's were. I nervously backed up a bit. "S-Sorry." I stuttered

"It's fine." He said looking down.

"Do you want to uhh, meet up some time. We could hang out?" I asked blushing

"How bout tomorrow?" He replies with a small smirk and a red face.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll come by your house tomorrow then." I said smiling.

He nodded in return. I smiled again and placed my hand on his thigh giving him a small kiss on the lips. I quickly got out of the door and ran inside. Once I got inside I hear Daryl drive away.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" my step dad asked.

"Daryl Dixon." I replied confused

"Of course it was a Dixon." He said getting up and shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I muttered

"You think I didn't notice you prancing inside after you gave it away? Your mother sure did raise a good one. Did you like fucking with the Dixon's? Bet it was all three of 'em." He laughed walking up to me.

"I didn't sleep with anyone. We are just friends." I yelped

"Oh sure. I bet you like to give it up don't you? Good thing your momma isn't home." He said trapping me with his arms against the door."

"Let me go." I cried

I began trembling when he put started kissing along my neck. He moved on of his hands to my stomach pushing it into my pants.

"Please, don't." I sobbed trying to get away.

As he started to try and get his hand deeper I dropped to the ground crying. I quickly crawled past his legs and raced up the stairs to my room. Once I got in I locked the door. He began banging on the door when I reached my closet grabbing a couple pairs of clothes and putting it into my back pack. "YOU LITTLE SLUT! TELL ANYONE SHIT AND I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!" He yelled trying to get in.

When I got my clothes packed I grabbed my jacket and climbed out the window. I threw my bag onto the trampoline first then jumped onto it from the my short roof. As soon as I got to the ground I ran to the street. It was still dark outside when I began walking. It was silent outside when I heard the rumbling of a truck coming near me. The truck slowed down beside but I kept walking. "Where ya headin little one?" a familiar voice said.

I spun around to see the older Dixon with a big grin on his face. "I don't know. I ran away." I shrugged.

"Hop in. I'll take ya back to my place." He laughed driving a bit closer and opening the door.

"Thanks." I said getting in and looking down in my lap.

"Are ya okay?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said wiping the tears on my face away

As we drove to his and Daryl's house down the street he glanced at me every few seconds seeing if I was okay. When we pulled into his drive way I followed him inside. He went straight to the one couch and I went to the other. After a couple minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave a review or send me a message if you have any suggestions. C:**


	2. Trying To Get Out

**Daryl's Perspective**

"Hey Merle-" I paused for a second, "Wow what is she doing here?" I asked

"Found 'er walkin down the street. Said she ran away." Merle shrugged looking back at the tv.

"Did she say why she ran?" I asked confused since she seemed fine earlier.

"Nope." He replied

I walked over and sat at the end of the couch she was on. She looked so peaceful lying there. I gave a small smirk. "I'm gonna go get us some food. Don't feel like seein ya watchin her sleep." Merle laughed leaving the house.

When he shut the door Carol shot up and looked at me. "So why'd ya run away?" I said sadly

"My step dad. He. Uhh. I don't want to talk about it." She frowned turning to sit.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded.

She was silent for a moment as if caught in a deep thought then trembled. I wanted to help but had no idea what to do. I slowly scooted closer to her. When she looked over I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I quickly looked down in embarrassment. "Are ya okay?" I sighed looking up into her eyes

She shook her head no as tears brimmed her eyes. I put my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder. "It's okay." I said uncomfortable with her being so close but not willing to push her way.

"Still don't wanna talk bout it?" I asked hopeful that I could some what help her.

"When Merle gets back will you come with me to my house. I need to shower." She frowned

"Yeah." I said just as Merle pulled in and opened the door.

"Got Pizza." He said dropping it onto the table.

After I was done with my first piece I looked over to Carol who had only taken a couple small bites. When she finished up we headed to her house. She still hadn't said what had happened and by this time I was wondering if I even wanted to know. "No one is home." She sighed

"Okay." I grumbled turning off the car and getting out.

When we got inside it was a mess. Things were thrown around and broken. Her room door had a fist sized hole almost all the way threw it. Carol sighed opening it and had me sit on the bed. She hurried out of the room and into the bathroom. Not long after the door shut the shower turned on. While she was bathing I looked around her room.

About twenty minutes had passed when her bedroom door slowly opened revealing her wrapped in yellow and white striped towel. Her hair was wet hanging down slightly covering her red cheeks. She gave an embarrassed smirk as she shuffled to her dresser grabbing a couple clean items. She looked back up and laughed for a moment before running back out of the room.

I was standing outside of the bathroom door when a door slammed from downstairs. Carol hurried out grabbing my hand making me follow her into her room. I looked back at hallway for a second before being pulled into her closet. She hurried and slid the door closed. Suddenly we could hear someone stomping up the stairs. Out of the slits in the door I could see a man coming into the room. He walked over to her dresser opening it and then looked around. He reached his hand in grabbing something and stuffed it into his pocket. "Stupid bitch knew she wanted it." he mumbled walking out into the hall again.

When I looked back at Carol she was crying and flung open the door running away. I quickly followed. As we got down the stairs she stopped in her tracks. There was three other men blocking the way out talking to each other. "Michael isn't this your girl right here?!" One of them called out

Suddenly Michael came running down the stairs and stared at us. "Carol sweetie. Your mother and I have been so worried about you. What made you think you could just run off like that?" he said sounding pretty worried

He started walking up to us and Carol was frozen where she was. He wrapped his arms around her and she started shaking. I had no idea what to do.

* * *

**Carol's P.o.v.**

As he pulled me into a hug I felt sick. "I'm not scared to fully take you, and I will if you even think about running away again." he whispered in my ear

"Are you leaving sweetie?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I quickly nodded and back up to Daryl who put his arms around my waist hugging me from behind. "Be back by ten." He said laughing and walking over to his friends.

I started walking out the door as fast as I could and went to Daryl's truck. Daryl stared at me as I silently opened the truck door and got in. He waited a moment before getting in. "What was all that about?" He asked pulling out.

"You don't what to know." I said trying to keep my composure not wanting to always be crying in front of Daryl as if it wasn't embarrassing enough.

"I do wanna know. I can't help if I don't know." He sighed

"Daryl." I whispered

"Carol, tell me. Please." He pleaded

"He tried to." I began to say feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"He tried to what? Carol it is okay." He said turning off of the smy street.

I took a deep breath, "He tried to rape me. Okay? Do you feel better knowing? He said if I even thought about running he would do it again. Just stop the car." I muttered

"I ain't gonna stop." He mumbled

"Daryl pull over." I said

"No." He replied

"Pull. The. Fucking. Car. Over. And. Let. Me. Out." I snapped clearly saying each word so he would hear me

Once he stopped I open and shut the door and started walking through the field. I heard Daryl get out and I started to run into the sun flowers so he wouldn't find me. A stick snapped somewhere around me. When I turned I hit into Daryl and let out a scream as he picked me up carrying me to his truck.


	3. What The Hell?

"The fuck Carol? Are ya trying to hurt yerself?" He snapped once we started driving

"Maybe I am. How do I know he isn't lying just so I come home? I don't want to live my life like that. I'd rather die." I muttered

"Whatever." He growled pulling into his drive way.

Right as he got out he stormed into the house. I sighed following him. "Hey Merle." I said sitting on the couch I slept on earlier that day.

"What's up with yer boyfriend?" Merle laughed

"She ain't my fuckin girlfriend!" Daryl yelled slamming his room door.

"What's 'is problem?" Merle asked

"I told him what he wanted to know." I admitted

Merle got up walking over to the fridge and grabbed a box of beer out of it and walked back. He grabbed one opening the bottle. He then held it out to me, "Take it."

I shrugged and took it. I took a little sip and was disgusted. Merle laughed at my face and drank about half of his in one gulp. I decided to try and get past the taste and drink the rest.

About an hour and three beers later Daryl finally came out of his room and into the living room. When I saw him walking down the hallway I got up and stumbled over in his direction. Suddenly I fell to the ground and started laughing. I got up and walked over to him as he stood there looking pissed off. As I got to him I put my hands on his chest and kissed him trying to have us make out. He grabbed my sides and pushed me back.

* * *

**Daryl's Perspective**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yelled

"I just got out the beer. She's the one that drank fuckin four of 'em." Merle laughed.

"She can't go home fuckin drunk dumbass!" I growled.

"I can always call my mom nd ask if I can stay the night." Carol smiled

"Fuck, okay. The phones over here." I sighed

After she called her mom and started thanking her and smiling I took it as she could stay. I was happy I wouldn't have to explain why I had let their daughter get drunk.

"She said I can." Carol smiled

"Want another beer?" Merle asked with a grin.

"She don't need another." I growled

"Oh come on Daryl have some fun." Carol giggled

"Guess I could have one." I sighed

I quickly finished mine and then took couple more. As I finished that them I looked over to Carol. She was laughing her ass off at something Merle had said. When she noticed I was looking at her she bit her bottom lip and began crawling over the couch to me. Once she got to be she straddled me leaning down until our lips touched. As soon as her lips parted I started to deepen the kiss ignoring Merle's whistling. "Woo finally your getting something Baby Brother." Merle called from the other couch.

Slowly we broke the kiss with a couple lazy out of breath kisses. When we had stopped both of us were panting out of breath. As soon as we caught our breath we were at it again. We didn't stop even when someone knocked on the door. Merle growled when none of us got up to get it. "Smokey what you doin here?" I heard Merle laugh letting someone in.

"Just got some bud and thought I'd come by and smoke you out." Smokey replied

"Alright. Just got to get those two to stop going at it." Merle chuckled.

Carol's hands suddenly went to the button on my pants as we were making out. I quickly jumped up. "What the fuck?" I whispered glancing at Merle than back at her a couple times.

"Sorry." Carol giggled as Merle and Smokey walked over.

"Sup Lil Man. Finally got yourself a woman?" Smokey said sitting down by Carol.

"Hehehe, I'm Carol." She laughed

"Smokey." He replied

Carol bent over grabbing one of her unfinished beers. Right as she got up it spilt all down her chest. Instead of getting up to wipe it up her drunk ass whipped off her shirt throwing it across the room giggling and dancing around as Smokey and Merle laughed. I sat there for a moment stunned looking at her in only her bra and levis. I quickly jumped up once I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed her wrist pulling her to my room. Once I shut the door and turned around she jumped onto me wrapping her legs around my waist. The last thing I remember was us making our way to the bed.

When I woke up in the morning Carol was still asleep. I pulled the blankets off of us and saw a condom wrapper and that we were both completely nude.

"Shit." I said jumping up and covering her back up.

I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room. "Daryl? That you?" He asked getting up and following me into the kitchen

Once he saw my face he laughed, "Haha you guys are loud. Never thought you'd be a growler."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped

"Shouldn't ya be thankin me. I gave ya the condom." He said grinning

"We were fuckin drunk! The fuck is yer problem, basically raped her. How do I know if she wanted to?!" I yelled

"She seemed into it when I heard her moaning out yer name." He chuckled.

"Fuck you." I said going back to my room.

As I walked in I saw Carol was awake and had already gotten her clothes back on and was now sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Don't be." I shrugged.

"So now what?" She asked looking at me

"Uhh. Do ya want to ehh be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

She nodded her head going over to me and hugging me. "My head is killing me." She whimpered.

* * *

As we finished eating the phone rang. I got up and answered it, "Hello."

"Is my daughter there?" Carol's mom said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, Carol it's yer mom." I called out

"Yes mom?" Carol said grabbing the phone.

"What do you mean? You said I could sleep over." Carol groaned.

"I don't want to be there alone with him!" She yelped into the phone hanging up.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"I'm grounded. Can you drive me home?" She sighed

"Yeah." I replied grabbing the keys.

As we pulled onto her street she asked me to park a house down and go in with her. When we got in her house it seemed as though no one was home. At least until we shut her room door. We sat down on her bed as we kissed. In the middle of one the door flew open. Our eyes shot open and we quickly separated our tongues moving away from each other. When I saw her step dad in the door way my gut flipped. "You little skank! Bringing your fuck buddies into the house. What the fuck is wrong with you?! You deserve what is coming to you!" He yelled

"She ain't no skank, and we ain't fuckin. What is yer problem? She is supposed to be yer daughter and ya think ya can touch 'er like ya do?" I snapped

He started to make his way toward Carol when I grabbed the gun Merle had given me out of the front of my pants. "Get the fuck away from 'er. Carol pack yer shit. We're leaving!" I growled pointing the gun at her step father.

Carol quickly did as told and we backed out of the room with most of her clothes in a duffel bag. Once we made it outside I put the gun away and grabbed her bag and started running to the truck her close behind me.

"Thank you Daryl." She sniffled.

"Don't worry bout it. Just hope the cops don't come lookin for us." I said speeding back to my house.

Right when we got in the house she put her things in my room. Merle was looking confused when she passed him. "I pulled a gun on 'er dad. He was gonna try and touch her. It wasn't the first time neither." I sighed.

"As long as the pigs don't show up sendin ya away just like Pa then it's good." Merle replied getting back to what he was doing.

* * *

**Any requests on what should happen leave a review or send me a pm. Hope you liked it. Thanks. c:**


	4. Gone

**Sorry for the wait again. I just get side tracked all the time. Also you all should check out some of the Caryl stories that SOA loving mom or McBrideReedusLover write.**

* * *

**Carol's Perspective**

Shocked. Scared. Little things that described the moment he walked in on Daryl and me. The house was silent. Had he been hiding and planning on ambushing me in my room but didn't know Daryl was been there. I felt weak as he yelled at me. There was nothing I could do. As Daryl pulled out the gun aiming at him I was full of fear. Daryl didn't need to get involved and do something that could have him in huge trouble. I hoped it was over once I began backing and left to Daryl's house.

I was walking out of Daryl's room when I saw only Merle in the living room down the hall. I shrugged it off and kept walking. When I was about to ask where Daryl was someone wrapped an arm around my waist and covered my mouth. I tried to scream but couldn't. Tears began to stream down my face as the person let go and turned me towards them. I saw it was Daryl and I put my head in my hands as I cried. He pulled me towards him and hugged me. I completely broke down as he held me. This week had been just too much. He was still holding me when my sobs had stopped. "Didn't mean to scare you so bad." he whispered

I looked up at him to see his face full of guilt. "You're such an ass." I laughed pushing him to the ground

"Woah, ya don't need to hit yer boyfriend." he groaned.

"You think that was bad?" I giggled hitting his chest.

He hastily grabbed my wrists and pulled me down as I giggled. I slowly pressed my lips on his. While I was on top of him he quickly rolled us over and pulled his lips away. I looked up at him and slightly bit my bottom lip. "Is that all I get? You scared the fuck out of me and all I get is a little kiss?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"What were ya hopin' for?" He said kissing my neck

"A little more." I groaned

Completely forgetting about us being on the ground in his living room while Merle and a couple of his friends there able to hear us I let out a breathy moan. Daryl was still kissing and sucking on my neck when Merle and them began laughing their asses off. "Kay, I'm glad yer not a queer but get a fuckin room. We don't need to see y'all fuckin in front of us!" Merle chuckled.

Daryl stopped for a second and got up. "Come on." Daryl said helping me up.

We quietly walked over to the couch and Daryl sat down pulling me onto his lap. He suddenly grabbed a blanket and put it over us. "So you going to live over here now sweet cheeks?" One of Merle's friends asked.

"I'm actually going to be asking my real dad if I could move in with him." I replied.

"Merle when we gonna smoke this shit?" Smokey asked.

"Light it up. Ain't like they never seen a bong before." Merle said passing something to Smokey

"Be quiet." Daryl whispered in my ear

"What?" I muttered

Daryl suddenly began sliding his hand into my underwear. I immediately started blushing. He slowly traced little patterns with his fingers. I was breathing deeply when Smokey passed it to Merle. I bit my lip trying to hold back any sounds as he went deeper.

"You want to try little one?"

"N-No." I groaned hoping a moan wouldn't escape my throat.

Merle stared at me for a moment before taking a hit and walking to put the bong away. I held my breath for a second when I felt a small burning in my stomach. Daryl held me as I started to barely thrash and vibrate in his lap. There was a knock at the door right as a wetness spilt out onto Daryl's fingers. He suddenly brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his finger. Merle shook his head at us before opening the door. "What ya want?" Merle asked once the door was open.

When I looked at Daryl our cheeks were both a deep shade of red. "You are so gross Dixon." I giggled at him

"I want to talk to my daughter." I heard my mom say

"Oh shit." I muttered getting up onto my numb legs.

Daryl quickly jumped up grabbing my hand and walking me to the door. I looked down as soon as I saw the look on my mothers face. "Outside. Now." She said angrily.

"Ok." I mumbled.

As soon as Merle shut the door my mom shook her head. "Carol what gives you the idea that it is okay to take your things and leave? You don't care about how that makes me and your step father feel? We do everything for you and this is what you do?!" She asked pissed off

"You think I want to have to leave home because I don't feel safe there? I bet your stupid boyfriend didn't tell you he tried to molest me more than once!" I yelped

Before I could react she slapped me across the face, "You do not make up those kinds of things just because you can't get your way. You are going to go and get your belongings and come home to apologize to him. You young lady are grounded and forbidden to see Daryl ever again." She said in my face.

"You can't do that!" I cried

"I am your mother and you will listen to me." She snapped

I quickly wiped my face and went inside and straight into Daryl's room and grabbed my things. I tried to hold back the tears when someone came threw the door. "Are ya okay?" Daryl said walking over to me

"I d-don't want to be with you anymore." I stuttered.

"What?" He asked

"I'm breaking up with you, and I don't want to talk to you ever again." I muttered walking out of his house with my things.

As soon as I got into my mom's car I started crying. "I hope your happy now." I sobbed.

"I don't see why you are so into that Dixon." She spat out putting her seat belt on.

"He isn't just a Dixon. I liked him so much that I lost my virginity to him!" I yelled

I put my hand over my mouth not believing I said that to my mom. "You little slut!" She said

"I hate you!" I cried

She looked over at me quickly and as soon as she looked back something hit really hard into us. Suddenly everything blurred and there was a loud sound consuming the air. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Daryl's P.o.v.**

"What?" I asked

"I'm breaking up with you, and I don't want to talk to you ever again." She replied

She left me alone in a room that didn't feel like my own anymore. It wasn't comforting at all. She was the only girl I had let into my life and it was a mistake. A huge mistake. To think I thought she could love me. It was just like Pa would always say; No one could love me. I tried to shake him out of my head, but his words were tattooed in my veins. I silently walked back to Merle, Smokey, and Codey.

Merle and the others had been talking for about a half hour when they became quiet and stared at me. "The fuck ya starin at?!" I yelled

"What the hell is yer problem? Ya seemed alright while ya were getting yer friend off. Now yer sittin there all not talkin and shit." Merle growled

"Ain't got no problems!" I replied

"Oh shit she dumped ya didn't she?" Merle asked

"Fuck you!" I screamed getting up

I quickly got my knife and went outside. As soon as I stepped one foot on my porch I heard police and ambulance sirens. I jumped down the stairs and ran into the woods as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't stop when I got there either I just kept running trying to get away from my thoughts. When I did stop I was at the place I met Carol earlier that week. Ha. Just one week and I thought I had fuckin loved her. I didn't need her. I didn't need no one. I could manage on my own. I spun on my heal and grabbed the first thing I found and chucked it at a tree. I rubbed my eyes as I sat on the ground. Sometimes I wished someone out there would find me. When I got home it was dark and I was still pissed. I stomped inside and went straight to bed.

The next couple weeks had gone about the same, I'd wake up eat and sit there the rest of the day or hunt and come home. I could tell Merle was getting real pissed at me for not doing anything at all.

"I need to go get another shirt." I mumbled

Merle looked at me wide eyed for a second, "Ya finally talk and that is all ya say?" He sighed handing me some money.

I gave a small nod and walked out of the door and started walking to the small store up the road a ways. I grabbed a couple shirts and hurried and paid for it before leaving. Right as I walked out of the door I saw Carol walking down the street. I took a deep breathe and walked over towards her.

"Carol?" I called

"Oh, Hi. Uh, Who are you?" She asked with a small frown

"Are ya kidding me? What the fuck ever. Ya don't need to act like you don't know me." I growled

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating on either story. I haven't known where to take either of them. **


	5. Forgetting

**Carol's P.o.v.**

* * *

"She's awake!" Someone in all white yelled.

Suddenly I looked around and saw I was in the hospital. My mother was sitting by my side crying. How did I end up here?

"Why am I here?" I asked confused by this whole situation.

"You were in a serious car crash and went threw the windshield. You have a concussion and may not remember some things." The Doctor said

"What do you mean she won't remember things?" My mom asked worried

"All I am saying is that there is a possibility she won't remember some things that happened before the accident. It may come back sometime." He replied

I stared to feel really tired and closed my eyes and dozed off.

When I woke up again I was alone in my room. I sat up and my head began throbbing. I shuffled out of my room and into the kitchen where my mom and step dad were. "Mom my head really hurts." I groaned

"Awh baby let me go get your medication." She replied hastily running to the cupboard.

"Here." She added giving me a glass of water and a pill

"Thanks." I sighed swallowing it.

"How did we crash? Just before I was in the hospital I was with Lori and Rick." I said

"Baby, that was last month. Do you remember anything after that?" She asked hugging me

"I don't know. That is the last memory I remember." I muttered walking back to my room.

I went to my dresser and started going through it trying to find my diary. The second drawer down I found a black camera on top of my leather book. I grabbed them both setting them on my bed. I quickly turned on the camera and went to the start of the pictures. The first ten were mainly just the forest. Then suddenly a boy came into view. I had no idea who it was. They were all taken from behind. As I got to the more recent ones I stopped on one. It was of me. I was in a guys shirt and had a big smile on my face. My hair was a mess. When I switch the picture it was of the same boy as in the other ones. He had bright blue eyes, a big smile, and shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was about my age and really cute, but I had no clue who he was. After looking at the picture of him for about five minutes I finally changed it seeing one of us kissing. I quickly turned off the camera and shook my head putting it away. This couldn't really be happening. I took my journal and skipped what I remembered and stopped on a random page.

_June 21__st__,_

_I was walking through the woods not far from my house when I got lost and started following Daryl. I didn't know him before today but when I met him he was really nice. He took me to his house and helped me when I got hurt. I really like him. His brother is kind of awkward but it is funny how most of what he says gets to Daryl. Daryl blushes I almost slept at his house until I had a terrible nightmare and wanted to come home. I felt bad making him drive me in the middle of the night. I was about to come home when I kissed him. I didn't mean to. I also don't regret it at all. He even kissed me back. I was so happy. When I came inside something horrible happened though. I don't feel comfortable even writing about it. _

_June 22__nd_

_I got drunk today. I know I'm underage and it could lead to bad things. This might be unbelievable, but I lost my virginity. I don't even feel dirty or anything. Not that I remember how it was. I really wish I did though. I know he is the right one. Just little things about him are adorable. Like how he sounds when he wakes up. How when he is nervous he chews on his nail, even though it might get annoying to some people and it is a horrible habit. His eyes are gorgeous. His smile is cute. How messy his hair gets. How he kisses me. When he blushes. Ugh. I got it hard for him. I've known him for less than a week but I really like him. I like a Dixon. Oh my god. I can just imagine what my friends would think. But I don't care. His brother Merle isn't so bad either. He makes a lot of sex jokes but I don't mind. I hope we stay like this forever. The best thing about today is he asked me out. He is such a shy person though. I don't want to think about what's going to be after this. BEST WEEK OF MY LIFE! _

I smiled a bit and started blushing just as my mom walked in. "What are you smiling about sunshine?" Mom smirked

"Just something about Daryl. I wish I remember him. I guess I really liked him. Do you think you could bring me to meet him again?" I asked hopefully

"Awh Baby. He broke your heart. Said he never wanted to talk to you again. I don't want my little girl getting hurt again." She frowned.

"But why, it said we were happy." I shook my head and began crying

"I'm sorry." She muttered

"I-I want to be alone for now. Please." I stuttered

She nodded and left the room. Once I heard her footsteps get further away I threw my diary away from me and laid face down on my bed and cried. I fell asleep shortly after. When I had awaken I felt even more depressed. I'd dreamt of Daryl the whole time. I slowly got up and went to get dinner. No one talked.

* * *

~2 weeks later~

"That guy was totally checking you out." Lori giggled

"No, he wasn't." I said shyly

"Come on. You should really start dating. You have never really had a boyfriend have you?" She asked

"I did." I muttered

"Really who?" She asked excited

"I should get home." I stuttered

"Fine." Lori sighed

I started walking in the direction of my house trying not to be so depressed about what I don't remember. I was about to cross the street when someone called my name.

"Carol?" a person said

"Oh, Hi. Uhh, Who are you?" I frowned

"Are ya kidding me? What the fuck ever. Ya don't need to act like you don't know me." He growled turning away

"Don't go. I just don't really remember. You look familiar. What's your name?" I asked sad

"Daryl Dixon. How could ya not remember?" He said taking a deep breath.

"Then why are you talking to me? They told me you hated me. I don't remember what I did. I don't remember much before the crash." I said looking down.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He snapped

"My parents said we dated and you broke up with me and never wanted to talk to me again." I mumbled

"You're the one that dumped me, then left to go back to your mom." He said

Suddenly it began raining. I looked at my feet then back at Daryl. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Okay." He replied

"I should really get going. Be careful on your way home." I smiled a bit

I turned and saw it was time for me to cross. As soon as I started walking a car sped passed me almost hitting me. I backed up tripping on the curb and fell into Daryl. "Jesus Carol. Be fucking careful and watch your surroundings. You could've been killed." He groaned.

"Sorry." I said wiping the rain off my face.

"Daryl!" a girly voice called

"Hey." Daryl sighed

"What's up babe?" She said.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair, "Been talkin to her." He shrugged motioning to me.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." She smiled grabbing Daryl's hand.

"Carol." I replied

"I'm having a party in a couple days. You can come if you want. Here's my number." She giggled grabbing my hand and writing a number in a sharpie.

"Oh Thanks. I need to go. I'll try and come. Daryl might have my number if you need to call me." I said

She smiled and nodded. Just as I turned I saw her tip toe and kiss Daryl. Out of no where I all of the sudden started remembering everything that had happened. I took a deep breath and kept walking. It wasn't like it mattered anymore. He was taken.

As I got home I changed into dry clothes and grabbed my diary.

* * *

_July 9__th_

_I remembered everything today after seeing Daryl and his new girlfriend kiss. I hope he is happy. I really do. She is pretty, way prettier than I am. She's nice too. I got invited to a party in a couple days. I don't know if I will go. I want to try and be friends with Daryl. It will be hard now that I actually remember my feelings for him. I'm going to forgive my mom and step dad today. I know what they did was bad, but they've been good to me since the accident. I don't want them to know I remember anything though. _

_I should've told him what he meant to me. Last thing I did was tell him I didn't want to be with him. I did though, I was just mad about my mom and wasn't thinking. He deserves someone better than me._

* * *

It was the day of the party and I had just gotten off the phone with Natalie. Lori had told me she was going and had been dressed before me and came to my house. "You still like Daryl." She smiled

"We are just friends." I sighed

"You going to change that?" She asked

"We're going to his girlfriends party. Of course I'm not going to." I replied brushing my hair

"Oh come on. You can at least flirt a little." She laughed going through my clothes

"He is my ex. He isn't interested anymore. I ruined that one." I said

"You'll never know. Ooo You should wear this." She mentioned throwing some clothes at me.

It was a beige tank top, black boots, and light blue shorts. I looked over at her then back at the outfit. "I will look like a hoe." I frowned

"Just put it on so I can do your hair." She giggled

I walked into the bathroom and started to change. "Hey Carol?" Lori called

"Yeah?" I paused

"I got you something. You should but it on." She said quietly before laughing

"Okay?" I said confused and opened the door a little bit.

I grabbed the bag that Lori had by the door and opened it. It was a matching bra and underwear and a couple pairs of women's panties. My jaw dropped. "Oh my god Lori." I sighed

I quickly changed and looked in the mirror. I didn't look that bad. I hurried and walked out to show Lori. "Awh You look gorgeous Carol!" She smiled.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

She jumped up and pushed me over to where she had the curler plugged in. After about an hour of her doing my hair and about ten minutes of make up we were ready to go.

As I walked to the door Natalie ran out and hugged me and Lori. When she was done she had us follow her into her house. There were a lot of people there already but my eyes immediately sought out Daryl. When he glanced at me I immediately started blushing. Lori pulled me over to where Rick and some other guys were. "You're looking good Carol." Shane smirked

"Thank you." I smiled.

Later on in the night I found myself sipping on a warm Budweiser looking over at Daryl who was with a couple other guys. One of them had been glancing over at me. I laughed cause I was completely trashed. About a minute later I had finished my drink and started to walk over to them. They were all pretty drunk too. Right as I got there they all looked at me. "You look good, Dixon." I slurred

"Oh yeah, that why ya been lookin over at me all night?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder stabling himself.

"Mhmm." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"You havin fun?" He smirked moving his hands down to my waist

"I know what would be more fun." I smiled

"Oh Yeah?" He replied

"Yep." I whispered tip toeing to be more his height

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Daryl?" Natalie said sad

"Fuck." He said letting me go

We quickly started following her as she ran outside. "How could you?" Natalie said shaking her head at us. She had stopped right by the pool.

"It didn't mean anything." He groaned running his hand through his hair

"That isn't what it looked like." She yelled.

"We are just drunk. Her and me dated already it was over." He said

Suddenly she walked forward pushing me hard into the pool. I began to panic and hurried and swam up and pulled myself out of the water. I started sobering up fast. Everyone stood there shocked. I hurried and wiped my face with my hand before turning and running past everyone. I quickly started walking home. Being wet made it even colder outside. I heard the familiar sound of a truck driving up to me. I turned to see the exact person I thought it was, Merle Dixon. He pulled up by me and rolled down the window.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He said looking down at me

"I know. I'm sorry for hurting Daryl last time I was over." I sighed

"Ya gonna tell me why yer all wet?" He laughed.

"Daryl's girlfriend pushed me in her swimming pool." I frowned.

"No Shit. Why?" He laughed even more

"I kissed him." I mumbled.

"Get in. Ya don't need to be getting sick." He said

I nodded and hurried in sitting on something he had set there so the seat wouldn't get wet. A couple minutes later we pulled up to his house and went inside. He handed me a towel and a bottled water. I was pretty much sober when Daryl had called for a ride home from Merle. When we got to Natalie's again Daryl had been waiting outside for us.

"Sorry for kissing you." I muttered.

"Yeah." Daryl replied.

I thanked Merle before getting out when we got to my house. I quickly went inside and took a shower. I was humiliated. I sat down grabbing a piece of paper and began writing.

* * *

**Everyone have a wonderful morning/day/night. Leave a review. I'll try and work on a chapter of my other story later. I've been up all night. So I need some sleep. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to see people like what I write.**


	6. I'm a Fuck Up Sorry

I knew I was just being stupid. Daryl wasn't the only guy out there. To be honest I didn't need a boyfriend. Ugh. I'm such a fuck up. I wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I had to fix this. I sighed grabbing my phone and dialed Natalie's number.

"Hello?" She asked

"Natalie, I'm sorry." I said

"Why did you do it?" She questioned

"I was jealous." I sighed.

"But why? "

"I. I don't know. I just wanted you to know I'm truly sorry." I whispered

"It's okay. Guess it doesn't matter much now. I've got to go though." She replied.

"Okay." Tonight had to be one of the worst nights of my life. Getting pushed into a pool in front of everyone wasn't as bad as seeing Daryl basically reject me. I tried to clear my mind by writing but completely failed.

About an hour after I called Natalie there was a knock at the door. I hurried down the stairs to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see my step dad. He was wasted. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He staggered in the house and I shut the door.

"Hey darlin you wanna help out your daddy?" He slurred

"With what?" I asked taking a step back.

He was about to lean down towards me when I snapped, "No."

I quickly covered my mouth knowing I was making it worse.

"What the fuck did you say?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." I muttered

He grabbed my arms tightly and shook me a bit before dropping me to the ground. He quickly yanked me up by my wrist hard and began to pull me to the basement. I hated going down there. It was always dark and freezing. My bare feet skidded across the cold cement floor. I got the chills as he flung open our small closet door. His grip on me was too tight to get out of. Suddenly he threw me into the small space slamming and locking the door.

"You can come out of there when you learn some respect whore." he yelled.

"Please let me out! Please I can't stay in here!" I cried

I began banging on the door as soon as I hear his foot steps leaving. I was freaking out. I wanted to die. This was horrible. I started throwing myself into the door. Nothing. It wouldn't open. How long would he keep me locked in here. The darkness was eating me alive. I had always been claustrophobic and he knew it. I slid down the wall crying. I remembered having my phone in my pocket and pulled it out. Maybe I could call someone. Shit, of course there was no signal. At some point all my crying had made me fall asleep.

I woke up to see the door was open. I hastily crawled out and quietly walked up the stairs. I could hear my mother yelling. As soon as I reached the top stair she looked at me.

"Carol honey, I need to talk to you. Hurry up to your room. I'll be there in a minute." She smiled

With in five minutes she was in my room with me.

"How do you feel about moving in with Angelina for a while?" She asked

"Really?" I asked hopeful

"Yes. Me and your step father are going somewhere for a bit." She smiled

"Yeah I want to." I smirked

"Pack up your things." She replied walking out of the room.

Yes! I loved Lina. She was my mom's best friends oldest daughter. I couldn't wait to be out of here. I had no idea where she lived now but this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Daryl's Pov **

I was so confused right now. I tried to get over Carol by getting with Natalie. Carol dumped me. She said she didn't love me anymore, but then she kisses me. Natalie had been pretty pissed off and we broke up. It wasn't much of a loss to be honest. Fuck. Why did things have to get like this. I'd barely got any sleep so I went and sat on the couch in silence until Merle started asking shit.

"You okay?" He asked

"I'm fine." I said sharply

"So, what's up with you and Carol now?" He smirked

"Nothing. We were drinking is all. She'd never have done it if we weren't. It just fucked everything up." I frowned

"You still like 'er?" Merle pushed on

"Course I do. I just don't want to fucking talk about it." I snapped

Out of no where there was a knock on the door. No one ever really visited us Dixons. Merle looked out the window and nearly ran to open the door. As soon as it opened it revealed the woman Merle was always talking about. She was a tall blonde. Not real skinny but not fat. She had the perfect curves on her, Merle liked to say. She was wearing a shirt that had been cut so it hung off her shoulders. I stood up and began walking over to them. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw who was behind her. Carol.

"Daryl, take Carol in your room for a bit. Do something but stay outta my way." Merle said still looking at the woman.

Great. This is just great. Carol and I walked to my room in silence. It was an awkward quietness. One that made you feel very uncomfortable. She sat down on my bed as I closed the door. I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, Again. About last night. It was just-" She began

"A mistake.. It's fine." I mumbled

"Oh. Are you and Natalie still-"

"Nope." I interrupted

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She frowned covering her face

Her body was trembling as if she was-.

"Are you crying?" I asked moving a little closer to her.

"I messed up. I mess up everything." She sniffled.

"It ain't yer fault." I said.

As she looked up I actually noticed she was wearing a sweater. It was a hundred fucking degrees outside. "Why are ya wearing that sweater?"

"No reason." She muttered quickly.

"Yer lying." I growled.

"No I'm not." She replied

I quickly grabbed at her arm and she winced. Tears began to stream down her face and she looked away from me. I slowly pulled up her sleeves and found that she had bruises all up her arms. My eyes went wide. Didn't that piece of shit learn from the last time he tried to hurt her?

"Did he?" I shuddered

"No." She whimpered.

"Ya need to get away from there." I groaned

"I'm living with Angelina for a while." She sighed

Right next store. Of course. Now what was going to happen? I looked up at her and noticed how close we were. I looked down at her lips. I'd missed her. What would she do if I just closed the space and. At the same time we both went closer. Our lips gently touched and a couple seconds later we had pulled away. "Do ya want this or..?" I asked

* * *

**Okay, I think I like how this is. Sorry about the long break in not writing. There was a lot that happened last month. I had a lot of funeral things because my cousin Colton Ericksen from the band Dark Seas passed away in a car accident. I'll try and update more often. Thank you so much for reading my work. It means the world to me. If you want/can leave a review. Even if it is criticism. I mean that by like telling me if you dislike a certain part. But I really hope you liked it. If you have any ideas for what I could do message me. It would help. Thanks Again. C: I hope you all have a beautiful day and I love you. **


	7. Cherokee Rose

**Daryl Pov**

"I. I don't know. I love you. Or did. I'm not sure. When I came I thought, well I thought you'd be okay with us as just friends. But, now I-I don't know." Carol stuttered.

"Oh." I mumbled moving a little away from her.

"Daryl, I'm-" She began

"No, I ain't gonna force ya into shit." I scoffed and got up walking away towards the door. As I grabbed the door knob she called out my name.

"Daryl." She said making me turn around.

I turned around seeing her with tears in her eyes. She brought her hands up and covered her face crying. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her tight. "Shhh, it's okay Carol. Everything's going to be fine." I whispered

"No, no it isn't going to be fine, or okay. Nothing is okay. I'm not okay Daryl. I.. I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

"What are ya talking about Carol?" I asked getting really worried.

"You.. You can't tell anyone Daryl." She stuttered

"Okay." I spat out.

"Promise me, you won't tell." She cried into my chest.

"I promise." I replied

"I want to die. I can't take this. I just. I hate everything. It hurts Daryl. Everything hurts. I have no one. I can't go on." She whimpered

"No. Ya can't do this to me. I'm not going to let ya give up on this. This is yer fuckin life Carol! Yer not thinking right." I spat.

"This is all I've been thinking of Daryl. I almost tried to end it myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it because of you!" She sobbed

"I want to show you something." I smirked sadly.

"Fine." she frowned.

I grabbed her hand and guided her out of the house. Merle and Angelina were making out and everything so they didn't notice us leave. As we were walking through the woods I had to start slowing down noticing Carol was getting tired.

* * *

**Carol's Perspective.**

It felt as though we had been walking for hours. I didn't see the point of Daryl dragging me out here. I had made my choice I didn't want to be here. At all. Didn't he understand. I didn't have to come with him. I guess I'm just too scared to be alone, but too scared to open up. I didn't want to tell him everything that has happened, but I don't want him to leave.

Suddenly we stopped by a huge patch of white flowers. "Flowers?" I asked.

"It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. I believe this one bloomed for you." He smirked down at me.

"Daryl they're so beautiful. How did you know they were here?" I smiled

"Was wandering around after my mom died and came across em." He frowned a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine. This is about you, not me. I just want you to be happy." Daryl laughed shyly before dipping down and gently kissing me.

I smiled against his lips, "I love you." I muttered.

"I love ya too." He replied

* * *

**Okay guys I am so sorry I am horrible at keeping this updated. I haven't known where to go with either story. If anyone has any ideas to share they are totally welcomed and would help a lot. Thank you guys who review. I'm sorry it is short. Bweh. Don't hate me. Everyone please have a beautiful day, night, or morning. I love you guys.**


	8. Author's Note

_**Authors Note.**_

_**I'm sorry for having you guys wait for me to update so much, but I promise I'll try to get something out to you this weekend. I've just been going through some things and I've had school. Also I would probably try and give you all something tomorrow but my sister is having a baby so I'll be in the hospital all day. So I'll write after school on Friday and try and have it to you all before the season four premiere. **_

_**It would also be really appreciated if any of you with ideas for this shared some with me. I'm so lost and just trying to think of what should happen next. So if you have any leave it in a message or review. Don't be shy. I'm not a rude person. Thank you all and once again I am sorry. I love you. Have an amazing day, night, and/or morning depending on where you live. **_


End file.
